Games (ReiNagisa)
by misty eyed doe
Summary: Nagisa is bored so he amuses himself by embarrassing Rei. One shot, no sex.


"Eeeeeeehhhh? Why won't you play a board game with me?" Nagisa whined and laid his chin on Rei's shoulder. Rei looked down into the younger boy's deep brown eyes, and then turned his attention back to the math textbook in his hand.

"Because," he replied patiently, flipping to the next page of his book," I have a test coming up and I need to study. Play a board game by yourself."

Nagisa moaned and rubbed his forehead against Rei's thick bicep. "I can't play by myself, Rei-Chan. That's no fun!" Rei tore his eyes from the page just long enough to give his friend an annoyed glare.

"Nagisa," he said," I told you when you asked to come over that I was planning on studying tonight. I need a good grade on this test."

Nagisa fell backwards onto the couch dramatically and muttered," you'll do well on the test even if you don't study." Then he hopped back up and pushed his face right up to the other's. "You're so smart," he chirped, making Rei's cheeks turn pink. Nagisa giggled at this. "He's so cute when he blushes," he thought. Then, he got an idea.

He could make a game out of it. He could see how many times he could get Rei to blush, and award points if he turned a deeper shade of pink. But that would be mean, Nagisa reasoned and bit his lip. Though, it really was Rei's own fault for not playing with him. Plus, he would make it fun for Rei too.

With a devilish grin, Nagisa moved his face a little closer to Rei's ear. Rei was so engrossed in his book, he didn't even notice the suspicious action until a breath of warm air blew cross his skin and a high voice said, " Rei-chan is so good at everything." Rei jumped away from the suddenly very close shota.

"Nagisa-kun, what are you doing?" he gasped. It took a lot of effort for Nagisa not to burst into laughter at this. Instead, he bit his lip and pushed his face closer to Rei's. "Rei-chan is so beautiful," he sighed. Rei blushed at this. "One point!" Nagisa declared in his mind already much more amused.

"D-Do you really think that?" Rei asked, avoiding Nagisa's big, brown eyes that stared up at him expectantly. Rei shifted uncomfortably on his seat, very aware of where Nagisa's hand was barely touching his thigh.

Nagisa didn't fail to notice this slight movement and peered down to see what the problem was. He didn't notice anything strange at first but then he wondered," does Rei not like my hand being so close to him? I just washed it…" As a trial, he placed his hand carefully on Rei's thigh. The older boy stiffened, now clearly not paying any attention to his math book.

Rei finally turned to look him in the eyes and Nagisa's eyebrows furrowed. There was something behind those deep purple pupils other than the usual curiosity and general awkwardness. It was panic mixed with something else that Nagisa couldn't put his finger on. Rei shifted again, this time away from him.

Nagaisa's eyes lit up and he broke out in in a delighted smirk. He knew what was going on! " Rei-chan is playing my game too and is trying to make it more difficult for me," he laughed to himself. Nagisa pushed his hand even further up his friend's leg, reveling in the way Rei's hands shook while still holding his textbook.

His face wore the same slightly pink glow as before and he swallowed hard.

"Nagisa, what are you doing?" he finally repeated and Nagisa moved so close to his face that his nose touched the larger boy's cheek. Rei saw his blonde hair in his peripheral but was too scared to turn his head. After all, their lips were at the exact same height.

Nagisa had come to the exact same conclusion, but pouted when Rei didn't take the initiative. "He's really trying to make it hard for me," he thought. He put both of his hands on the sides of Rei's face and pulled the dark haired boy's head in his direction. The second they were facing each other, Nagisa pecked him on the lips.

Rei's blush deepened. He started babbling about something; probably some mathematical formula on why they shouldn't be doing this, and Nagisa tuned him out. "That had to be at least three points!" he declared inwardly.

When Nagisa put his hands back down into their original position, he accidentally misplaced one hand. It went way further than it was supposed to. Like, five centimeters from Rei's crotch further. At first, Nagisa though nothing of it and started to move his hand away but he heard a sharp intake of breath. He glanced up to see Rei at least two shades darker than before. "So, that's how he wants me to make him blush," Nagisa realized, then did a quick nod. Now that he had a game plan, it would be easy to make Rei squirm.

Nagisa pushed their lips together again and this time didn't draw back. Neither did Rei. In fact, Rei didn't do anything at all. He just sat there in shock while Nagisa invaded his mouth. The blonde didn't mind as it gave his tongue easy access.

Nagisa hadn't kissed many people before this so he was a little inexperienced. He tried to remember what he had learned from both reading yaoi fanfiction and listening to Rin back when they were kids. He stroked Rei's tongue with his own at a slow pace and reminded himself to keep his lips moving.

After a few minutes of this, Rei came back to earth and joined in. His lips sucked on Nagisa's powerfully and the younger boy whimpered. Nagisa's eyes lit up; he hadn't expected to get any pleasure out of this. The impressive suction that Rei had on his mouth gave the blond more than a few ideas for next time's game. But Rei's kissing wasn't perfect; he had forgotten to do anything with his tongue. Nagisa took this chance to take the boy's tongue for himself.

Rei was the first to surface for air. His mouth opened comically wide and he threw his head back, while Nagisa watched with interest. Now, they were both a little flushed. In between studying Rei's kissing technique and figuring out how he liked to be kissed, Nagisa had almost forgotten about the game. "Sneaky, sneaky Rei-chan," he thought," You won't win that easily." The pink on Rei's cheeks was definitely not as bright as Nagisa had hoped but his next move would fix that.

When Rei had finally caught his breath, he started to speak. "Nagisa-ku-" His words were cut off by a strangled gasp. Nagisa had placed his small hand against Rei's groin. The pressure was so light he had barely felt it at first but then the blonde started to move his fingers and that was when Rei lost control.

Nagisa marveled at how quickly Rei became hard. He could feel the shape of his dick becoming more defined after every rub he gave it. Nagisa glanced up curiously and his eyes widened at the sight of his friend. Rei's soft lips were parted slightly and every breath he let out sounded like a pant. His eyes watched Nagisa with that look again and he seemed like he wanted to protest what was going on but couldn't make the words come out of his mouth.

"Rei-chan, does it feel good?" Nagisa asked as innocently as he could. He had heard that lots of people found innocent people doing naughty things arousing and decided it would probably work on Rei too. Rei choked on his answer so Nagisa just continued, hoping Rei hadn't been trying to say "no".

There was a definite outline of Rei's penis against his cotton pants. Nagisa took a break from his rubbing to trace it and Rei gasped. "I bet it would feel better for Rei-chan if there wasn't this thick barrier between us," he mused. His hand made its way up to Rei's belt. The clasp was a little tricky and Nagisa's fingers were having trouble with it so he looked back up into Rei's violet eyes.

"Eh, Rei-chan, can you help me with this? It's too hard for me." At the word "hard", Rei gulped.

"Of course, Nagisa-kun," he shouted and fiddled with his buckle for a while. His hands were shaking, Nagisa noticed so he placed his forehead against the other's.

"It's okay, Rei-chan," he whispered. Nagisa's hot breath against his cheek did seem to calm Rei down enough to get his buckle undone. Then he started to undo the top button on his pants, but hesitated.

"D-do you want to do the button, Nagisa-kun?" he stuttered.

"Do you want me to do the button?" Nagisa replied and Rei choked.

"Well, usually it's the other person's job to undress the one being serviced," he managed to get out and Nagisa giggled.

"You could have just told me it arouses you when others undress you, Rei-chan." Rei's eyebrows drew together as he started to defend himself but stopped when Nagisa pulled his own shirt off, then tugged at Rei's. Rei obeyed instantly and raised his arms so the shota could pull it up over his head. Nagisa tossed them both to the side. Rei lunged forwards to go fold them properly but Nagisa grabbed at the front of his pants impatiently.

Rei gasped and sat back down. He watched over the red frames of his glasses as Nagisa crawled off of the couch and onto the floor where he kneeled in front of Rei, then quickly finished opening his pants. Nagisa pulled them down to Rei's ankles. The belt buck clanged loudly on the floor and Rei jumped out of his seat.

Nagisa giggled and leaned forwards anxiously on his knees. He could feel crickets jumping around in his stomach but didn't mind the feeling much; he was used to it from going to swim meets. In fact, the feeling almost made him more excited for what he was about to do.

He glanced up to make sure Rei was still watching, which he most definitely was (perhaps more intensely than was really necessary). He ran his tiny hands up Rei's calves. His leg hair prickled Nagisa's palms as he moved them across the older boy's thighs. "I need to shave Rei again sometime," Nagisa mused silently, then returned to his task. His hands didn't hesitate once they got near Rei's heat. The blonde rubbed the package in front of him, which was neatly wrapped up in a red butterfly-covered fabric. Nagisa couldn't help but chuckle at Rei's choice in underwear; he looked so cute.

His fingers grasped the elastic waistband of the only piece of fabric still separating the two boys and pulled it down in one swift motion. Rei cried out and his hands shot down to cover himself. Nagisa's curious eyes looked upwards. "Rei-chan, I've seen you naked before in the locker room, remember? I even shaved you once."

"I remember," Rei replied and stuck his chin up in the air. "The cold just surprised me, that's all." Still, he hesitated to pull his hands away. Nagisa rolled his eyes and did it for him, which made Rei huff and cross his arms. He refused to look down as the smaller boy too in the sight before him. There was a long second of silence where Rei's cheeks grew steadily pinker.

Then, Nagisa squealed. " Rei-chan, it's so beautiful!"

Rei's eyes softened and finally darted back to Nagisa's grinning face. "Really?" he asked.

Nagisa nodded. "Yup. It's so long! Though, now that I see it up close, it's skinnier than I thought it was." He leaned his head to the side thoughtfully.

"Hey! It's plenty-" Rei started to say but was cut off by his own gasp when Nagisa grabbed his penis to inspect it. Nagisa runs his thumb up a vein on the pink surface and Rei's arms come uncrossed to claw at the couch. "Nagisaaaa," Rei whined.

Nagisa broke out of his mesmerized state and noticed Rei's condition. His forehead shone from sweat beneath his dark hair and he was biting his thin lips lightly. Nagisa felt a stirring within himself, to his surprise, and dropped one of his hands down to rub his own crotch unconsciously.

"Nagisa, please move your hand," Rei begged but Nagisa just pulled his hand away. He unbuttoned his own pants and pulled his member out with a grin.

"Okay, now I'm ready," he said and wrapped a hand around each of their cocks. He could feel the size difference between then easily, Rei was thinner and longer, but it didn't really bother him. He started off at a slow pace for both of them. He wasn't sure how long Rei usually lasted but he wanted them to both come at relatively the same time.

Rei's breath turned heavy and soon his pants filled the room. Nagisa's breath was more controlled but he moaned every time his hand brushed the tip of his penis where all of his most sensitive nerves were. He could feel the beating of his heart all through his body and was sure Rei could feel it too.

Rei's head was tilted forwards and he watched Nagisa's hand stroking him. "Nagisa," he moaned suddenly as a wave of pleasure hit him. Just the image of Rei's face frozen like that; moist lips parted slightly to reveal grinding teeth, hooded eyelids below clenched eyebrows, was enough to treat Nagisa to the same rush.

"Rei," he gasped. His pace quickened and Rei let out a strangled cry. He muttered a constant stream of intelligible words under his breath that got louder every time Nagisa's soft skin reached the top of him penis.

The noises Nagisa was making were comparable to a hungry cat. His mewling wouldn't stop. Pressure was building in his lower region, like a bottle of pop being shaken. Rei was thrusting his hips to meet the other boy's pumps. Nagisa's hand was moving so fast that he felt it was going to fall off, but there was no way he was slowing down now.

"I-I'm-ah-close," Rei panted.

"Me…me too, Rei-chan-nggg," Nagisa replied. Rei was squirming underneath his fingers and he could hear a slapping noise in the background every time he moved his hands downwards. Nagisa's legs were quivering from being in such a difficult position for so long but the burn was nothing compared to the rising feeling in his lower stomach. He was almost there, just a little closer.

"Ah, Nagisa," Rei groaned and thrusted his hips a final time before his entire body flexed. His back arched off of the couch and his fingers and toes splayed outwards. Nagisa missed his expression because he was suddenly pushed over the edge and fell. There was a moment of free-fall as he felt nothing but pure pleasure before the orgasm hit him. He hunched forwards and shuddered. He barely registered himself screaming out Rei's name. There was a bright light behind his eyes that faded as he slowly calmed down. He registered something cool on his chest but didn't bother to wipe it away. He leaned on Rei's knees and lifted his eyes to meet the other's. They exchanged smiles and Nagisa reached upwards. Rei complied and bent over to give him a soft kiss. Rei's cheeks burned between Nagisa's hands. "I'll give myself eight points for that one," Nagisa thought, and then giggled.

"That was a fun game, Rei-chan, thank you for playing with me!" he said.

Rei's eyes bugged out and he went stiff as a kick board. "A game? NAGISA!"


End file.
